


A is for Anarchy

by MassiveSpaceWren, Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anarchy, Art, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Fade to Black, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Kidnapping, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony really shouldn't be as comfortable with people breaking into his house as he is.(Art by MassiveSpaceWren, Fic by Shi_Toyu)





	A is for Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> MassiveSpaceWren and I have been watching Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries on Neftlix and have come up with about a million different AU's. XD Here's a short snippet of something we talked about, inspired by Wren's AMAZING art!

Tony gave a pleased hum and took a sip of his scotch before setting the cut crystal glass aside. His approving gaze swept over the two men strolling confidently toward him across the bedroom. He purred as Bucky reached out to finger his tie, wrapping it around his hand to draw Tony up for a kiss. Tony followed him easily.

“I didn’t hear anyone ring the bell,” he scolded gently after Steve had laid a similar claim upon his person.

Both men just gave him absolutely unrepentant grins.

“We came in through the window in the parlor,” Steve admitted, doing a little gentle scolding of his own, “since you haven’t managed to get the latch fixed yet.”

“Well, I will admit some lack of motivation. Though I suppose I really should. One of these days, Mr. Jarvis might not realize it’s the two of you creeping around in the dark.”

Bucky scowled at him.

“One of these days, it might not _be_ the two of us. You’re a powerful figure, doll. Owning the warehouses you do paints a target on your back to certain… interest groups.”

Tony made a noncommittal noise as he fingered the undone buttons near the top of Bucky’s shirt. He pulled the collar aside just far enough to get a peek at the tattoo of an A inside of a circle that sat just below Bucky’s collarbone.

“You mean like the leaders of a certain resistant group? I think they might find I’m quite charming, actually.”

Steve’s eyebrow twitched.

“We _kidnapped_ you, Tony. We could have seriously hurt you. We almost _did._ ”

It was obvious how much the thought bothered him, but Tony was having none of it.

“It was a misunderstanding,” he soothed, “and, thanks to you, I found out how terribly Stane was treating my employees. All things considered,” he raked his eyes over their bodies, “I’m rather pleased with how it turned out.”

Unwilling to rehash the argument they’d already had time and time again, he pulled them both back in for more kisses. When they finally managed to pull themselves away, it was to find he’d taken the opportunity to get both of their shirts fully unbuttoned and the hems pulled out of their trousers.

“You are a _menace_ ,” Bucky growled, tearing his shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Tony smirked and dipped down to run him tongue over Bucky’s abs while Steve followed suit with his own shirt. Before he knew it, he was sandwiched between them. He practically purred.

“Well, would you look at that? It seems I have you exactly where I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment! They bring me so much joy!


End file.
